This Isn't Righttitle may change
by Balto678
Summary: You all may know me as the outcast one. The last you may have seen of me was back when I was rejected and despised by those who used to worship me like a god. Im sure you might believe that I was gone for good. My running days are over, but my days of rev


_What is this feeling? Is this normal? _ Once again, Kodi was thinking about his unknown attraction to the most unlikely person he could think of. It wasn't that he thought he was sick or something. He thought about this almost as often as he ran. And even when he was doing that, he still thought about it. It seemed to be the only thing he ever did these days. Well, other than running the mail. He'd thought about telling one of his friends about it, but he decided not to. Barely a split second had passed between the time that he got the idea, and the time he decided against it.

Everytime he had to talk to her, or get near her, he suddenly felt like he was on the surface of the sun and began sweating. Thank god for fur. It acted as a perfect cover and didn't show. Given all he was doing these days was thinking and not acting, he couldn't bring himself to speak it. Even to himself. It was one thing to have a crush on a girl. Maybe someone close to you. Heck, falling in love with another male would've been better than this. He had developed a fondness for someone **very **close to him.

"Kodi"

Kodi suddenly realized what he'd been doing for the past few minutes. He became aware of where he was as he was brought back to reality. Looking around for the source of the voice he saw that it had come from a female dog with purplish fur. Dusty.

"Kodi, are you still alive?"

He was sitting on the top step of the porch. The mahogany paint chipped at spots from the wood and bending upwards at the ends of the boards. A sign that it had been years since anyone had made an attempt to take care of it. He'd been starring straight ahead, across the white frozen street, to the house on the other side. How long he'd been, he didn't know. Perhaps he'd fallen asleep at some point. He was unsure.

Whatever had happened, one of his friends had decided to pay him a visit. But now that he was seeing what he was looking at, he could see clearly threw a window, two humans and a dog. The humans were a little harder to make out, but the dog was easily noticable. A female. She had chestnut brown fur. Yet, on her back, it was a tanish color. A similar color to his underside color. He supposed, she was what he had seemed to be looking at.

Ears coming up, closely followed by his head. For the first time in who knows how long, Kodi lifted his chin off the wooden surface beneath him. Looking down the three stepped porch, to the female, Dusty. Her front paw on the first and bottom step, and a smile streatched across her face. Though, she looked like she was holding back a laugh. Her blue eyes glimmered up at him with that friendly look that she always had.

"What?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Nothing" but continued to smirk at him. It was a few moments before Kodi started to realize what it was that she was finding so amusing. His eyes darted toward the house across the street at the female dog threw the window. Eyes widening he shook his head at Dusty.

"Whatever you're thinking Dusty, get it out of your head"

But as soon as he said this, Dusty broke out into laughter and rolled over onto her back. Causing Kodi to blush as he watched her. But his blushing seemed to only make her laugh more.

"Kodi has a crush"

Dusty half giggled, half chuckled while looking up at him as she rolled over onto her side. Her tail thumping against the snow. But Kodi shook his head down at her. He'd now stood up and walked down two of the steps. Now slanted downward, he leaned his head closer to Dusty;

"Dusty, no i don't. I don't even know her name. I don't have a crush on her"

"You were looking at her with the strangest look ive ever seen. If you don't like her, then what was the look for? Tell me Kodi, what was going on in that head of yours"

Kodi blushed again. No way was he going to tell her that. What would she think of him if he told her. He couldn't even bear to think about it.

"I rest my case"

She had a satisfied look on her face and, with a smalled chuckle, she leaned towards him. Grabbed his collar, and pulled him back. Causing him to lose his balance, and fall down ontop of her. With yet another giggle, she started nibbling on his ear as he tried to get back to his paws. Once he had finally gotten his ground, he stood up. Dusty underneath him. They both blushed, but Kodi saw something out of the corner of his eye that caused him to look away. It was Ralph and Kirby. It was kinda hard to miss Ralph's large blue figure. Kirby's brown figure wasn't exactly small either, but he always said it was just fur.

"Hay love birds, hope we're not interrupting anything"

Ralph smirked at the position they were in. Kirby had a look on his face that remarkably resembled the one Dusty had had just a few moments ago. This only made Kodi blush more. Combine his embarrament for the position he was in with Dusty, Ralph and Kirby snickering at him, and Dusty statement that he had a crush on the dog across the street and you've got one scarlet dog. His cheeks had only grown more and more red since Dusty had appeared.

"Drop it guys. Dusty pulled me. Now what is it?"

Ralph and Kirby looked at each other, rolling their eyes. Kodi was about to become annoyed with the two, wishing they would just say what thay had to say. In the meantime while he waited, he got off Dusty. Walking over her, his legs spread a bit wider than he normally would have walked since he had another dog underneath him. He felt Dusty nip at his tail which really got him curious about her. He made a mental note to talk to her later. Raising his eyebrows at the female laying on her back that was Dusty, he heard Ralph speak up.

"What makes you think we have something to say? Maybe we just wanted to visit our old pal Kodi"

With a shrug, Kodi didn't say anything. He hadn't been in much of a talking mood the last few days. He was quiet alot of the time, but he'd never really been this quiet. Ralph and Kirby here were probably trying to get something out of him. As for Dusty. . . who knows, he'd have to ask her later and for some reason, he didn't think it'd be too difficult to do that. There were two reasons acctually. For one, she was sitting much closer to him than she normally did, and for two, she kept looking at him. Like she was waiting for him to say or do something. He could tell this because she wasn't giving him out-of-the-corner-of-her-eye looks, they were direct gazes. Apparently she didn't want to hide anything. She wanted him to know.

"Er, okay. But look, i really should be going-"

Ralph interrupted him before he could finish. He'd been turning around, getting ready to walk or, if neccesary, run away. Kirby looked like he was putting things together. He wasn't speaking up, but it was obvious something was going on in his head.

"Kodi, you've been doing that alot lately. Somethings different about you. You're acting like you'd rather be alone instead of with your friends."

The look Kirby was giving Kodi was making him extremely uncomfortable. Something clicked for him and it looked like he'd just figured out a mystery. Whatever it was, he knew it couldn't be his secret. He hadn't even spoke of it to himself. Unless he could read minds, there was no way he could know. But still, before Kodi could say anything, Kirby began to talk.

"You're not. . . hiding. . . anything are you? Kodi."

Rolling his eyes and shacking his head side to side, he made a small grunt. A quiet annoyed growl came up his throat as well. Now they were starting to question his personal life. Ever since he had met these two they had proven themselves more and more fitting for one word: Nosey. They were friendly enough, and could be quite entertaining. But sometimes they could be really annoying. Like now.

"If I am, it's my concern. If I wanted you to know, I would have told you. Now, please, keep your nose out of my business. I _do_ like to keep some things to myself you know."

He was a bit surprised at his outburst too. He hadn't ment to do it. It sorta. . . slipped out. There was one upside to it however. For once Ralph and Kirby didn't have anything to say. Those two may have been speachless, but there was one other presant. Dusty.

"Kodi. . ."

The shocked and quiet sound came from behind him. Reminding him that Dusty was still there. After turning around, he glanced at her. Making eye contact with her briefly before he looked away. He could still see out of the corner of his eye that she was still watching him. But it wasn't that endless gaze she'd been fixating on him with for awhile now. Without another word, he left. Walking around her and down the street. Heading towards. . . he didn't know. His, I-really-should-be-going had been an excuse so he didn't have to explain himself to those two. To be honest, he had nothing he had to do today. It was a Sunday morning. Who had anything to do at this time? Any other day of the week he'd be running the mail at this time. But since there was no post on sundays, he had the whole day off. One thing that annoyed him the most was when he had to run the mail, he would wish he didn't have to run it from time to time so that he could do something else. But whenever he didn't have to run the mail, there was nothing to do.

He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have his job. Nome could be interesting but majority of the time, it was dullsville. Well. . . not that much. It was boring like this every now and then. There always was something to do here, it was just a matter of finding it. Right now, the only thing that appealed to him was either play fetch with his owner or run. Since his owner was busy taking care of some tasks, he knew a game of fetch was out of the question. This left him with only one thing so, turning in the direction of his fathers boat that rested just on the shore of a beach that made a perfect place for running. It was fairly long so he didn't have to make complete turns all the time. Whenever the tide was out, there was a fair bit of beach so it was very easy to race on.

Just as he was about to speed up to a jog, the sound of footsteps behind him reached his ears. Soon after it, the voice of Kirby came.

"Hay, Kodi. Wait a minute"

Losing his patience, Kodi grunted again. This time he made no effort to make it unheard. Knowing that they would follow him if he ran he stopped. Apparently Kriby hadn't counted on him stopping. He must have thought he was going to run because when he turned around to look at Kirby, the brown furred dog ran straight into him. It was like a tackle, Kiby hit him dead on and knocked him to the ground. Ralph must have been right behind Kirby. It was either that, or Kirby had put on more weight. No, Ralph had to be ontop of him as well. He could feel more than one dog on top of him.

"Get off me you two"

"Sorry buddy"

With that, The extra weight pushing him into the snow lifted off him. Leaving him with a dizzy feeling and a headache. Perfect.

"You alright there Kodi? Sorry about that. It was an accident. Honest."

Ralph seemed to think he might have hurt Kodi which was understandable considering his size. Well, if that collision had been to his head. . . that'd be a different story. Instead, the center of impact had been somewhere in his shoulder area. Luckily, he could feel no pain or discomfort in it.

"Yea, im fine. Im fine. Don't worry about it."

Standing back up, he saw Dusty trotting towards them. An amused grin across her face once again. Dusty wasn't really annoying him. She just kept making him feel uncomfortable with the looks and the way she was acting. By now, he had an idea what might be going on with her, but he still wanted to talk to her about it later. Well. . .maybe now would be fine. He just had to get rid of Kirby and Ralph.


End file.
